


Where You Go

by angelus2hot



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Cole has to go back to the underworld but Phoebe isn't letting him go without her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Where You Go  
>  **Fandom:** Charmed  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Cole Turner/Phoebe Halliwell  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 239  
>  **Summary:** Cole has to go back to the underworld but Phoebe isn't letting him go without her.  
>  **A/N:** written for scarletsoldier for fandom stocking

“Why can’t I go with you?”

“Because until there is a new Source the underworld is split into factions. And it’s not safe for you even by my side.” It wouldn’t ever be safe enough for her as far as he was concerned. “It’s barely safe for me.” The second the words left his mouth Cole knew he had said the wrong thing.

“It’s not safe for you and yet you’re going anyway.” Phoebe glared at her demon husband. She didn’t understand why he felt the need to go back.

“I have to go, Phoebe. I don’t have a choice.” He wanted to renounce all of his claims and ties to the underworld. But it was something that had to be done in person.

“Do you honestly think I’m going to sit idly by while you go risk your life?”

 _That’s exactly what he had hoped._ “Phoebe, I...”

“Don’t you dare Phoebe me, Cole.” She took a step closer and poked him in the chest with her finger. “If you go I go. It’s as simple as that.” Cole opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything she quickly continued, “You heard me.”

“Fine.” Cole sighed as he gave in. “But you have to do everything I say.”

Phoebe gave him a sweet smile. “Don’t I always?”

Cole snickered but wisely kept his mouth shut. Without a word he put his arms around Phoebe and shimmered.


End file.
